


Brash Barnum

by RatTale



Series: Barnett collection [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: A shock-tactic gone wrong, Angry Bennett, Angst, Asshole Barnum, Banter, Bennett won't back down, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Loss of Control, M/M, Men too proud to back down], Rough Kissing, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/RatTale
Summary: For a breathless, horrible moment Bennett couldn’t move. Only stand and feel the lips – such soft lips – pressed hard against him, making his body rush with heat. His first coherent thought among the echoing shock; Barnum, you asshole!
Relationships: P. T. Barnum & James Gordon Bennett, P.T. Barnum/James Gordon Bennett
Series: Barnett collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538755
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While splitting the two stories, I accidentally deleted this. Sorry!

“Mr. Bennett! How is life treating you?”

The voice managed to insight pure rage and perfect desolation in one foul swoop. P.T. Barnum in a green coattail and with a smile that could put the sun to shame, was strolling towards him. Which made Bennett’s already bleak humour fall into his shoes and out the bottom of the floor.

If James Gordon Bennett could do away with one thing in his life it would be the stifling social gatherings he had to endure every time he needed to show face as a pioneering journalist. He had so much he would rather be doing. Like sleeping for one.

But High society would never quite understand the work and effort that went into building one’s empire. Most of them were born into the privilege which were granted by their parents. Bennett was much the same, but he had at the very least, grown to appreciate hard work. Much like the man who was no walking towards him, but he would never admit this out loud.

He downed his champagne. “Mr. Barnum, well enough considering your Circus is still open. And yourself?”

The smile sharpened, “Well enough considering you’re still breathing. But then, we can’t all have what we want.”

“No, we certainly can’t.” He grabbed another glass, taking a long swig, quietly wishing for a bed or the option to pass out. With their pleasantries exchanged, he half expected him to leave and let him drown in his misery - Bennett's life was filled to the brim with work, and honestly not much else. But Barnum wasn’t leaving. Strangely he moved in next to him, like they were _friends_. Or, Bennett reasoned, the man might be here for the same reason he was; by some external vindictive force out to break men who had to work for a living. 

Well, whatever the reason, Barnum could do as he pleased, as long as he kept his mouth shut. Bennett took another hefty sip. He’d never bothered with being polite, and small talk irked him. Such a horrible habit people picked up when they were too stupid to think up anything of worth to say.

“I believe I know something about you, Mr. Bennett.”

Oh, dear. “I should hope you would know _something_ about the editor and owner of the largest paper in America.”

“Nothing that grand,” he said, and leaned in a little as if he was about to disperse some wonderful secret. “You _like_ my Circus.”

Oh, dear _God_. He downed his second glass and grabbed another as the tender swept past. “I thought you intelligent enough to read Mr. Barnum. Shall I ask someone to recite my reviews to you. I’m sure you’ll realise your error.”

Barnum laughed, of course he did, “No need. I know exactly what you write about my Circus, but I don’t believe that is what you _think_.”

A cold anger swept over him. It pricked his hands and hit the back of his eyes making them burn momentarily. It happened upon occasion, during interviews, during speeches, investigations, when people spoke absolute shit – utterly convinced of their stupidity. Bennett responded as he always did, he lashed out.

Downing his third glass, he placed it on the table behind him, “Your ‘circus’ is an ugly smear on the theatre industry our city has battled to preserve. We are looked down upon by Europe because men like you drag up the dregs, slap on some paint and call it ‘profound'. By placing emphasis on the shame of our society, you have caused riots – people have been _hurt_, and still you push your cons and lies, basking in the misery it creates for them and others - no matter the harm and deception they create. And furthermore, you have corrupted one of our best playwrights for your own amusement. Making us a further mockery of our fellow countries.”

He breathed once, “Selfish, Mr. Barnum. No care for the damage, only a focus on the profits. I have met beggars with more fibre in their character than you, I have criminals with more honour. But then... they are your _sort_. Beneath the higher society. And I suppose in the land of the blind, the one-eyed man will always be king. But you will always be a beggar pretending amongst nobles.”

Only if he had directly insulted Barnum’s family would the expression have been more foul. A hard hand gripped his elbow and he was dragged away from the people, the bustle and the talking. He should stop him. He should slam in his heels and demand he be released. But Bennett was nothing if not fearless. Whatever Barnum wanted to do he would face it with the same tenacity he did when running into riots to get the damned scoop.

He was pulled into a small coat room, the door slammed shut behind them and they were left isolated in the small dark space.

Barnum released him, “Do I disgust you, Mr. Bennett?”

“Quite.” Bennett's hands were balled into fists, his eyes glaring into a face dipped in shadows. “You are a smear on high society, and a bane of this city. Furthermore, you are a conman, a liar, cheat, as well as brash, arrogant and uncouth.”

“Such language! But I detect a hint of something else,” he _felt_ the smile in the dark. Was he that close? “A touch of fear perhaps Mr. Bennett?”

“Certainly not.”

Barnum chuckled, “I think there is.” he leaned closer still, alcoholic breath spilling over his face, “I am everything you want gone, everything combined into one that is wrong with _modern_ society. I change the world, and you don’t like change, do you Mr. Bennett? Or rather, you don’t like change that moves in the _wrong_ direction... You are afraid of what I represent, and so by extension you are afraid of me.”

Bennett had opened his mouth to reply, to tell him how damned wrong he was, how false the entire idea was! Only to be silenced completely when brash, impulsive, churlish Barnum _kissed_ him.

For a breathless, horrible moment he couldn’t move. Only stand and feel the lips – such soft lips – pressed hard against him, making his body rush with heat. His first coherent thought within the storm of shock; _Barnum, you asshole_!

He pummelled down his first reaction to reel back and punch the bastard in the face. Shock tactic, how _crude_. Clearly Barnum wanted him to back off, to prove some stupid point. It was just another game. Well, if Barnum wanted to play, then he would _play_. Reaching up he grabbed the man behind the neck, pinning him in place and kissed _back_.

For a glorious moment Barnum stiffened, his lips freezing in place. His body tensing, as if ready to pull away. _If you want to dish it out, then you better be able to take it!_ But then he pushed in, placing his hands firmly over Bennett’s hips making Bennett gasp. Instantly Barnum’s tongue slid in and Bennett had to fight the urge to bite down. Barnum would not win this one. He was calling the wrong man’s bluff. Running with his burning anger he pushed forwards, sliding his own tongue against Barnum’s making the man’s breath hitch before his back collided with the wall. Barnum started at the impact, breaking the kiss to suck in a breath, allowing Bennett to trail hot wet kisses down his throat.

Barnum’s hands became vices, his fingers digging into his hips, and Bennett knew he would be bruised come morning. _Stubborn bastard, push me off_! He thought even as he licked a wet stripe back up the rough neck. He would prove this point, prove to the insufferable wretch that he would not be intimidated or shocked into anything. A contest, that is all it was.

Never mind the delight of having a man’s body against his own. Never mind the hot flushes of lust starting to pulse through him as their mouths and teeth clashed in another desperate kiss.

“Fuck.” Barnum breathed into his mouth.

His own hands slid up to the man’s collar, pulling on the silk tie to expose more skin to be kissed and licked. Barnum yanked him closer, pushing their groins together, sending another pulse of glorious heat through him. They were both hard.

Their breaths mingled, both standing dead still, staring at each other wide eyed and panting. Was this happening? Bennett could scarcely believe it. Lonely Bennett, that's what everyone called him. He had no friends, no acquaintances and no lovers. He had a butler and a paper - and here was Barnum, kissing him, touching him, _hungry_ for him. He was frozen in place, too damned terrified to move lest he somehow break the spell. 

Still panting, eyes wide and worried Barnum leaned closer, slowly, carefully. The next kiss was soft, both a welcome and a question. Bennett closed his eyes and kissed back, any tension rushing out of him in a shaking breath.

And instantly the contest faded, leaving only two men desperate to find release with each other. Barnum’s hands roamed, everywhere. Every line, every muscle, every bone everything touched and worship and rubbed in a marvellous way. They settled briefly over his rear, Barnum squeezing lightly to whisper into his, “My kingdom for a pot of oil...”

His brain fizzled. Jumbled thoughts of why they shouldn’t were overwhelmed by Barnum’s lithe tongue sliding over his throat to guide sharp teeth to his jawline. His gasp swallowed by a hot mouth. Then they were turned around and he was slammed backwards into the wall. Pinned by Barnum, held by Barnum, consumed by him.

_I should stop him_, he thought again as his legs were spread to be wrapped around Barnum’s hips. _H__e has a wife_. A pulse of heat burned the words to ash when Barnum rocked into him. Bennett reciprocated by pushing back, his hands gripping Barnum by his strong shoulders.

He kissed him again – such a wonderful feeling – and Barnum welcomed it. Accepting his tongue and eager lips with fervour.

_Like me_, Bennett thought,_ in so many ways._

Barnum continued rocking, biting into his neck –

_Self-made_

\- to lick a trial up and press another wild kiss to his mouth.

_King of an empire_

Bennett’s body tightened, the gasp hard and loud as his orgasm cut through him, making his arms tighten and eyes blur with stars.

_Fearless_

Moments later Barnum stiffened as well, his breathing hard and fast in his neck.

_Invert_.

They stood still. The darkness doing little to hide their shame. Bennett could smell their sweat and sex hanging thick around them. Hard evidence of what had just transpired sat between them, coating the insides of their trousers. A thick sense of dread filled his insides.

It had gone too far. And in the shaking breaths and bowed head he could feel Barnum’s growing regret.

Perhaps not an invert then.

Carefully Bennett removed his legs from around the man’s waist. His trousers uncomfortably sticky. He pushed the man away only far enough to see the silhouette of his face. Barnum would not look at him. Forcing himself into that calm state he always managed to find, Bennett reached out and redid his tie. He adjusted his jacket and even combed a hand through the wayward hair. He felt a pang of regret he had not done so earlier. It was so soft.

With all of this done, he quickly adjusted his own clothing – thanking his stars he was wearing black to hide the stain – and neatly stepped around Barnum. There was no point to wallow. Brush it off, and move on. It was clearly a mistake – he assumed too much – and the faster Bennett could get out, the better. But the movement startled Barnum out of his own misery.

“Bennett, I-”

“You will forgive the sudden departure,” he said, holding back the sudden wave of need cutting through him. Hold me, pull me back to you, tell me you want to keep me. He smothered the thought into nothing. “But I must get back. Unlike you we at the _New York Herald_ have work to do Mr. Barnum.”

He opened the door and turned back only to make eye contact. The man was completely haggard, his expression slack with shock and uncertainty. The need to go back, to hold him close nearly overwhelmed him. Bennett nodded, hoping to convey in some small capacity that, at the very least on his end, everything was fine.

Barnum nodded as well, soft and unsure, and Bennett quickly left. The party was winding down, leaving a few stragglers socializing in corners and close to the bar. Bennett headed for the door and moments later stepped into the cold to find a Hansom to take him home.

At home hung up his coat and hat, left the lights off, and headed for his luxurious couch. He sank into the welcoming softness, his eyes instantly drawn to the windows where he could see the street below.

The night’s events were finally allowed to sink in, and they made him tremble with need. The kisses, the almost desperate hands, the whispered words. Bennett closed his eyes, picturing every blissful moment, every touch and caress, it turned his body hot. He tingled, almost ready for another round from the very idea alone.

His hand brushed over the growing bulge in his trousers, still wet and slick, his throat turned tight, “P.T…” and he let his hand slide inside. _You’re wrong Mr. Barnum_, he thought, his hand tightening, _I don’t like the Circus, but as for its ringmaster that is a completely different story_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you have a moment?”

Bennett had expected many a thing that day. From being chased from the gathering for printing a rather scathing article on the host’s son. To perhaps boring himself to death over a glass of wine while some idiot prattled on about his yacht. What he had not expected was a nervous, even contrite P.T. Barnum practically begging to speak with him.

Well, there was a first time for everything. Grabbing another glass of wine he nodded his thanks to the barmen and wordlessly gestured for P.T. to lead the way. As Barnum lead him through the crowd he couldn’t help but begin to guess at the conversation’s topic.

Would Barnum bring up their little foray? Perhaps beg him not to print anything about it? Foolish, as it would ruin Bennett’s reputation as much as Barnum’s. Perhaps he would threaten Bennett in turn? Use his nature against him? Maybe even throw it in his face as some small victory? The thought was absurd, not including the fact that Barnum looked far more contrite than smug, the chances that he would do so was naught. He doubted learning of Bennett proclivities would give him pause. He worked with a bearded lady.  
  
Whatever the reason, for Bennett the situation was dealt with. Whatever had transpired meant nothing. It had been an awful mistake. No matter his feelings on the matter, no matter how much he'd wanted it to be something more. He had learned a very long time ago to keep emotions under the cool wraps of control. Now would be no different.

However, when they stepped into the cool evening gardens, surrounded by the smell of roses and lavender he felt some tension bloom in his chest. This could be a rather nasty spat if things went wrong. And if Bennett were honest, he’d rather not think about the incident. It only served to remind him of his own solitary nature. Of his desire to want something he could never have.

They were walking side by side down a garden path towards some tall hedges when Barnum spoke again. “I must apologise, Mr. Bennett.”

Bennett almost stumbled at the words. Barnum, apologising? Will wonders never cease? “Indeed? Whatever for Mr. Barnum?”

He didn’t have to look at him to know he was being glared at. He hid a smile behind a quick sip of his wine.

“If you want me to spell it out, fine.” he walked on for a moment, his expression focused and fierce, “I practically forced myself on you because I pushed a joke too far. I should not have done that, and I am sorry.”

A joke. Barnum may as well have stabbed him instead. Nothing that transpired that evening was tangible, acceptable or really wanted. Barnum had sought to prove a point, the situation had spiralled out of control and they’d ended up making a mistake. But to hear it stated so callously.

Bennett finished his wine and placed the glass on a short wall, wishing for another, “No need to worry, Mr. Barnum. It was a bluff that should not have been called. A mistake.” Like I made when I fucking let it happen. Now you can leave and I’ll go drown in my misery. Dear God, if his co-workers knew about this... Lonely Bennett would do anything for a quick fuck. Even allow a man to use him for a joke. 

Barnum did not leave, his expression had now turned curious. “As you say. It was a silent wager that should not have been made.” he continued walking into the gardens, and Bennett found himself following along. Enjoying the company far more than the conversation. He should leave. The sting hadn't subsided, but somehow being this close to the man without arguing was comforting. Perhaps he knew this is as much as he would ever get. “But I have to admit," Barnum continued, turning down a deserted path, "I did not see it coming. You surprised me Mr. Bennett, not a thing many men have managed.”

“Likewise, Mr. Barnum” he paused, taking a moment to glance at him. From the start of the conversation to this point his entire posture had relaxed. Even his smile was back in place. Everything was back to normal, they could now move on and leave the whole affair behind. But then again Bennett could never let the chance to tease slide, and besides this opportunity would never present itself again. “However, you will permit me to say this; I do believe I won the silent wager.”

Barnum laughed, “Oh no! I believe I won, on account of our... positions.”

“Oh?” his cheeks were _burning_. “I thought our contest hung on the first man to back off – so to speak.”

“Which neither of us did.” Barnum said, and Bennett could swear he heard a waver in that voice.

“And yet I was still the most composed by the end of it.”

“I will grant you that,” and finally they stopped, nestled between two tall walls, and thick bushes along the path. All humour had fled, leaving those warm eyes intense and fierce. “However, you did leave first.”

“Only to help you save face.” his throat had gone dry.

Barnum took a step closer, Bennett craning his neck to keep eye contact. “Only because I thought I’d used you.”

“You hadn’t.”

He licked his lips, his Adam’s apple bobbing, “You enjoyed it.”

“I did.”

“Me too.” his eyes flickered down to his mouth, "I'd do it again."

Bennett flushed, “Kiss me.”

There wasn’t much distance to close. Barnum kissed him with the same wild fervour. Not much time to react before he was pushed into the stone wall, safely hidden from view by the bushes. A knee worked its way between his legs, pressing into his groin. He bit back a violent curse and pulled the man closer, kissing and sucking at his neck.

He arched when Barnum’s hand brushed over his groin, working around it to get at the fly. But no, shit, damn, things hadn’t _changed_. The man was still married, he was still not... “Barnum, wait –”

He was silenced with a firm desperate kiss, “Let me feel you, I want to do –” his hand slid over his rear again, Bennett barely held back a desperate groan. “– so much more.”

His cock popped free sending a ripple of pleasure through him. He choked around a wild cry, throwing his head back against the stone, letting Barnum bite and suck at his neck. His hand, oh fuck that hand! It wrapped around him, firm and rough, rubbing up and down making Bennett’s hips buck and snap into it.

“That’s it.” Said Barnum, his gaze intent on his face, “Yes, just like that. Fuck. Wish I could fuck you right now. Be _inside_ of you.”

Shit! The curse nearly broke free, Bennett lifted one leg to place on his hip, moving harder into the hand. He could barely think as rippling waves of pleasure had him writhing beneath him. The very image of Barnum stripping him naked, taking him, fucking him –

He gasped.

“You’re close,” he whispered, “Fuck you’re close.”

Yes he was, so damned close. He was surrounded by Barnum, his scent mixed in with the roses, making him yearn for more, for everything he could offer. The pool of arousal tightened in his stomach, the pressure building, building, building –

“Cum for me.”

On the next thrust his whole body convulsed, pushing into the wonderful hand, hauling the man closer as his hips continued to snap forwards over and over, the orgasm making him tingle and shudder. Finally, he sagged, gasping and shaking, barely thinking.

Barnum removed his hand, and pressed it on the wall next to Bennett’s head. The sudden release made him shudder again, and Bennett struggled to focus. Still surrounded by Barnum's scent, by his presence. Fuck.

“Bennett.” Barnum whispered, the soft heady desperation pooling another wonderful pulse of arousal through his centre. Closing his eyes, he took a few breaths to compose himself. Then he stepped back and with quick hands he readjusted his clothing, tucking himself back into place, and ran a quick hand through his hair.

“Bennett?” the worry made him pause. Barnum was looking at him as if he was about to leave him in that state. Bennett smiled, grabbed him by the shoulders and promptly spun them around. Barnum hit the wall with a loud ‘oof’ and the look of surprise made him smile even wider.

Before the man could say another word he slid closer and kissed him, taking his time. Enjoying the sensation of his tongue of his teeth and lips. So rough, sharp and firm. Addicting.

He pulled away after a moment. “You want to be inside of me?”

After a tight swallowed, Barnum nodded. Bennett shuddered.

The idea of Barnum taking him was such a tantalizing one. It made him hot, his cock twitching at the very thought. But of course, no oil meant no lubrication which would of course only end up being painful for both parties involved.

Bennett dropped to his knees. There is more than one way to please a cock. He unzipped the fly and pulled out the well-endowed member. The bright red head was weeping with pre-cum, slick and hot, it felt perfect in his hands. Glancing up he had to smile at the look of utter surprise on Barnum’s face.

Surprising Barnum, he might just have found his newest favourite past time.

He licked the tip, making Barnum gasp. Another lick, another hitch, one more and he opened his mouth and slid it in as far as it could go.

Barnum’s cry was muffled by a quick hand. Bennett smiled around the member, swallowing little by little in increments. He reached about half-way, pulled back to the tip and plunged back in, allowing it touch the back of his throat. Another cry was muffled, and the hips snapped forwards, almost making him gag.

“Sorry.” Said Barnum, touching his hair as a pacifier. Bennett hummed and quietly hoped he wasn’t being touched with the soiled hand. From the sounds, Barnum wouldn’t last much longer. Bennett picked up the pace, ignoring his numbing limps and aching jaw. The man was big. Barnum’s hand only tightened in his hair, his hips moving in quick jabs into his mouth.

Bennett’s own hand slid over his trousers, unzipping it once more. He took himself in hand and kept pace. Moaning around the pulsing cock.

“Bennett, I’m…_ah_!” Barnum’s movements became desperate his hand digging into his scalp and Bennett relaxed his throat, feeling the tip slide down it. Barnum gasped and plunged in further, using both hands now to keep Bennett’s head steady. Slamming his cock over and over down his throat. “You.... It, ah – fuck! Bennett!”

Bennett couldn’t back up – Barnum’s hands still tight in his hair – as hot cum spilled into his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed quick to keep himself from choking. His own hand made three quick strokes and he was cumming again, spilling over himself and the grass.

Barnum collapsed against the wall – sliding free from Bennett’s mouth with a wet plop – and slid down almost instantly. His legs open, his cock still splayed out. It took an obscene amount of effort not to take it into his mouth again for another taste. Holding back the initial urge, he instead tucked himself back in again and leaned back, resting on his elbows to look up at the stars for a moment. Catching his breath and giving Barnum at least a little privacy.

“Bennett.”

He looked back at Barnum – decent once more – who was leaning over to grab him by his tie. Bennett came closer, and he was tugged into his arms. He had no idea what the man was planning until he was kissed firmly on the lips. The kiss was languid, soft, appreciative, almost… loving. Bennett quickly shoved the last one down. He’d never been loved in his life.

Whatever this was, and whether it would ever happen again was uncertain. He couldn’t allow Barnum to take hold of his heart.

When they pulled away, it was just far enough for Barnum to breathe, “You were marvellous.”

Bennett swallowed, at the tone, the warmth, the honesty. He wondered how many others had fallen for it. “Thank you,” he said, voice threatening to tighten and mute him completely, “There was room for improvement on your end.”

“Be sure to send me the feedback.” he held him a little closer, nuzzling his nose into his neck. Bennett lay still in his arms. Heart calming but mind racing. This was affection, hugs and soft kisses and gentle hands running over his back. He’d heard of it, read about it and even seen it upon occasion. He understood these actions to be bestowed upon people you loved. But the man was _married_.

_Barnum, what is this? What are we doing?_ He heart stuttered, _please tell me_.

When Barnum shifted it was to place a soft kiss to his brow and say, “We should get back.”

He stood easily enough, but his heart ached at the distance. As if something essential had been pulled out of him. Bennett held out a hand for Barnum who took it with a smile. Standing up, Barnum pulled him closer and kissed him again.

“I’m having some trouble keeping my hands off you,” he said, trailing quick pecks down his neck, making Bennett hold back a needy moan, “We’ll have to get together again.”

“Yes,” he couldn’t manage more than that, but he sure as hell wouldn’t say less. Barnum left with a bright smile and small wave, his step energetic and happy. Bennett could only watched him go.

Barnum was married, he was happy. Chances this meant anything other than a quick fuck was naught. But for now, at this moment, surrounded by the scent of rose bushes and the lingering scent of Barnum, Bennett tried to believe otherwise.


End file.
